I love you, I hate you, Don't do this to me
by sunnysky3163
Summary: S/C and Jason/OC. Jason comes back to PC and an unexpectes guest follows. Jason's been hiding a huge secret from her... about Sonny. The summary kinda sucks, but please read and review. thanks
1. Welcome To Port Charles

Author's note: this takes place after Carly's accident (about a year later), so a few things are going to be different. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to GH, ABC, etc.

Chaprter1 

Outside Port Charles

There it was, he thought, home. Port Charles was the most unusual, if that was the right word, place that Jason ever had the pleasure of living in. On some level he had missed it; more like he'd missed Sonny and Carly and everyone else he loved. Jason replaces the helmet on his head again and started the bike and rode into Port Charles, to give everyone the shock of their lives.

He reached the docks of Port Charles and inhaled the air, it was exactly the same as he had left it about a year a go. In some ways he was happy to be home, but he was sad knowing what he had to leave behind. But that was irrelevant now, it was too late to fix the damage done then. Anyway, Jason began to remember why he had returned home to Port Charles; he needed to see Sonny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Penthouse

Sonny was on the phone talking with Benny, while Carly was upstairs with Michael and their new little one, Michelle Adella Corinthos. They had had the baby about a year after Carly's accident. Sonny and Alexis had a talk and decided that they could only be friends because Sonny still loved Carly. Within a few months Sonny and Carly were married and Michelle was on the way.

"Well, Benny, where is he?" Sonny demanded. "Jason would never just leave St. Theresa and not tell me. Now find him and don't call me until you know where he is!"

He slammed the phone unto the receiver. He hadn't noticed Carly on the stairs holding his beautiful daughter. Michelle had his dark hair and dimples, and Carly's eyes and mouth. He had never felt the way about anyone as he did about his children, Michael and Michelle were his world and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Is something wrong?" Carly asked

"No," Sonny replied reaching for his daughter. "Hey little girl, why aren't you down for a nap, huh?" 

Carly watched Sonny with Michelle and it made her smile, she never seen him act that way with anyone other than Michael. She was so happy that she finally had her family back.

"You know Michelle, never can fall asleep at the same time as her big brother." Carly smoothing the back of her daughter's hair. She caught Sonny's eyes and smiled at him and he gave her a quick kiss, which was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sonny let out a low frustrated growl and handed Michelle back to Carly. 

"Jason!" he said in disbelief. Jason Morgan, Sonny's right hand man stood outside his door. "Where were you, man? I couldn't get in touch with you." 

"I've been around."

"Jason," Carly walked over and hugged him. " It's so good that your back." She smiled wider than before.

"And who's is this?" Jason asked, knowing that it had to be Sonny and Carly's because of her features.

"She's ours." Carly walked over next to Sonny. "Jason Morgan meet Michelle Adella Corinthos, our daughter."

"Well, she's beautiful." Jason replied. Not knowing what else to say no one said much of anything, until Jason broke the silence. "Sonny, can I talk to you for a minute."

Carly knew that was her cue to leave, she had gotten a little bit better at trying not to meddle in Sonny's business. But still she had to use amazing self-control not to get involved in this conversation. Slowly she walked upstairs to give Sonny and Jason some privacy.

"How did you get Carly to do that?" Jason asked Sonny.

"I don't know, but I think we should just take the miracle as it comes." Sonny joked. It felt good to him to be able to laugh with his best friend.

"So, what brings you home, Jase?"

"Trouble." was all he said. Sonny knew that if Jason had to come back to Port Charles because of some trouble than it was serious.

"What happened?"

" You've a got serious problem, Sonny. It's Rivera."

"Jason, Rivera is dead." Sonny replied.

"Yeah Lily's father is dead, but not his son. Alonzo Rivera." Jason answered surprising Sonny.

"No that's impossible Hernando didn't have any other children."

"Not with Lily's mother. Alonzo is illegitimate, but he's gained enough power and now he wants your head for killing his father."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bus Station

It seemed like Port Charles was going to be bigger than a small upstate New York town, according to what Jason had told her. Not that it mattered, the smaller the town the easy it would be for her to find him. She had some things that she had to say to him in person, and there was no way that she was leaving this town until she told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Penthouse

"So he blames me because his father killed himself." Sonny shook his head in disbelief, after all these years now this guy, calling himself Rivera's son, wants him dead. This had to be some stupid dream, Sonny thought knowing that it wasn't but wishing it was.

"You did give Rivera the gun, Sonny," Jason said, "Besides, anyone who still wants to avenge Rivera probably got Alonzo to take up this vendetta."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake's

The young woman, who was about 19 or 20 years old, walked inside Jake's and most of the people inside looked up at her. She figured it was probably because they hadn't seen her before, and it such a small town everyone knows everyone. She kept her face straight ahead and took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"I'll have a coke." she said.

She paid for her drink and gulped it down, before walking over to one of the pool tables and picking up a pool stick.

"You play?" a male voice came from behind her. He was sort of tall with dark hair, probably black, and a strong square jaw.

"Yeah, why you want go a game?" she asked him.

"Why not? Say 20 bucks?" 

"You're on." she smiled, "By the way I'm Eva."

" Zander," he shook her hand.

They played pool for a few hours, which meant that the 20 dollar bill exchanged hands at least 12 times. Knowing that Port Charles was such a small town Eva thought it would be best if she slowly worked Jason Morgan's name into her conversation with Zander.

"So, Zander, working in the coffee business, that must be quite a job." Eva said after she got Zander told her where he worked . When he had first said that he worked in the coffee warehouse for S and J {a/n: I don't remember the name of the coffee business, so I made one up}, Eva couldn't believe her luck.

"It's great." Zander causally replied.

"Well, then you must know Jason Morgan, right? I hear he 's been working in the coffee business around here for quite some time."

"Yeah, I met Jason, he seemed nice. But he hasn't been to Port Charles in months." Zander replied getting a little suspicious at why Eva was asking all those questions. 

"Well, are you sure? From some rumors I heard Jason Morgan was on his way back."

Zander swiftly grabbed her arm and dragged her outside of Jake's, he seemed to have caught on to her game and was furious.

"Why do you want to know so much about Jason! Who are you?" 

"I'm a friend of Jason's," Eva said honestly. " I came here to find him."

"Come on we are going to see Sonny, maybe he'll believe your story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Penthouse

Sonny and Jason were sitting on the couch still discussing Alonzo Rivera when Johnny entered. "Mr. Corinthos, Zander's here to see you. He says it's important."

"Let him in."

Zander came into the penthouse pulling a young woman behind him. Sonny didn't recognize her but Jason did. Eva walked straight up to Jason and everyone remained silent wondering what she was going to do. She grabbed the back of his head and thrust him into a passionate all consuming kiss, that Jason returned. Jason finally broke the kiss to catch his breathe, but before he could fully do so Eva sent her open palm flying slapping Jason square across the face.

"You bastard!" she screamed at him.


	2. Someone I Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to GH, ABC, etc

Chapter 2

The Penthouse

Everyone stood in utter shock at what had happened, especially Jason, who was stroking his jaw from the force of Eva's slap.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed at him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH TO BE TOGETHER! YOU TAKE OFF!"

"Eva, you have to calm down, okay." Jason lightly grabbed her shoulders, "You don't understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly!" Eva shook free from Jason's grasp. "You leave some stupid note and just leave! To hell with my feelings or what I wanted!" Eva took out a folded envelope and threw in Jason's face. "You know I lost everything because of you! MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, EVERYONE I LOVED! I left them to be with you!"

"Hey!" Sonny butted in, "You need to be quiet and respected other people's homes. Or you need to leave.

" That's okay, I think I'll leave. I said all I needed to."

Eva left the three men in the penthouse. Jason was still standing there as shocked as ever. He hadn't expected Eva to follow him all the way to Port Charles. He was glad she did in a way but he knew that it couldn't work out between them. The letter he had left her, the one she threw back at him, was suppose to end it, but he should have known that she would come to tell him what she had thought about it. She was persistent, that was part of the reason he was in love her. 'In Love', he had to make himself change that to the past tense; he had to make himself believe that he wasn't in love with her anymore.

"Jason," Sonny said as if he must have repeated his name five times. "Who was that girl?"

"Someone I love." 

With that Jason ran from the penthouse to find her. He had to make her understand that it was better for her to forget about him. He ran down the stairs and reached the elevator door as it opened in the lobby to let Eva off. She saw him standing there and she couldn't tell whether or not she wanted to slap him again or kiss him.

"We need to talk." He said to her.

"Maybe I don't want to talk with you anymore, Jason."

"Please, Eva." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Docks

"You have five minutes, Morgan, and that's it." Eva replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright." He took a deep breathe before beginning. " I know that leaving you a letter probably was not the best thing for me to do and that I should have explained myself. But I could keep doing what I was doing to you. I couldn't keep dragging you with me everywhere because someone was after me."

"I told you, Jase, that people coming after you didn't matter. I told you that I could live with that as long as I had you." Eva broke in.

"You don't understand. I can't do this to you anymore. I won't." Jason's tone became stern and orderly.

"You don't get to make that decision for me, Jason!" Eva raised her voice. "I can choose for myself what kind of life I want and I want a life with you!"

"Maybe I don't want a life with you, anymore!" Jason yelled.

His words were like a knife cutting threw Eva's flesh. It was only less than a month earlier than he had asked her to be his forever. And now he didn't want her. 'How can he be saying this to me?' Eva asked herself. She loved him with all her heart and soul and she thought he felt the same way, she guessed that she must have been wrong about him. That he must not want her or else he wouldn't say that to her. 

Soon tears began to trickle down Eva's face. Jason knew that he had hurt her really badly. He hated himself at that moment. He never ever wanted to be the one to make her cry and now here he was lying to her and making her cry.

"Jason!" Eva screamed at a man stepped out of the shadows and whacked Jason with the back of his gun.

"Well, well, if it isn't my beautiful little sister and her lover." Alonzo Rivera smirked, as Jason lay unconscious at his feet.


	3. Alonzo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to GH, ABC, etc

Chapter 3

The Docks

"Alonzo." Eva said as she quickly bent down beside Jason. "What did you do that for?"

"Because he's not who he says he is." Alonzo replied standing perfectly straight looking down at his younger sister. "He's worthless."

"No he's not!" Eva's defenses immediately went up. There was no way that she let anyone talk badly about someone she loved, not even her own brother. "What is the matter with you? He's never done anything wrong."

"Please! He's a pig, Eva! He's a worthless piece of trash!" Alonzo yelled at his sister. "He's as bad as Sonny Corinthos!"

"No, he's not! No one could possibly be as bad as you say Corinthos is." Eva was now getting upset with her brother and she would have yelled at him in his face but she stayed kneeling beside Jason, who was beginning to move slowly. 

"Jason," Eva immediately focused on him. "Jase, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Well, you won't be for long! Because when I get through with you you're going to wish that you never heard the name Rivera." Alonzo punched Jason in the stomach causing him to fall back a few steps.

"I take it you must be Rivera!" A man's voice yelled from behind Eva and Jason.

Jason, who was virtually out of breathe gathered enough air to say, "Sonny," loud enough for Eva to hear. She turned in shock at the man that she had seen only a few moments before at the penthouse. So, he was the man that killed her father. He seemed so young to her to have killed Hernando years before. She was more in shock that Jason hadn't told her that he was friends with him. Jason knew that Alonzo was looking to go after Sonny and that her family hated Sonny for helping Rivera kill himself. Her thought soon changed to wondering if he was only staying with her in Puerto Rico to get close to Alonzo for Sonny. 'What if he never loved me?' she thought, ' How could she have let herself love him, especially since he didn't love her?'

"Oh God," she whispered looking at Jason but taking steps back towards Alonzo. How could he have done this to her? She made love to him and that whole time he didn't even love her, he was using her so that he could figure out what Alonzo was going to do to Sonny.

"Eva," Jason said still gripping his stomach, " That's not how it was." He seemed to read her mind, knowing that she wasn't even trusting his love for her right now.

"Then how was it Jason!" she was now standing behind Alonzo's protective arm. "TELL ME! How was it! Did you just use me to get to my brother!" a long silence passed before she spoke again. "Why? How could you do this to me?" she whispered.

Eva ran away from Jason, Alonzo, and Sonny before anyone could reply to anything. That was it, Jason thought, he'd blown it. Now she would never let him near her to explain anything.

"Stay away from my sister, Morgan. Or there'll be hell to pay. And as for you Corinthos, next time we'll have a formal introduction." Alonzo left in the same direction as Eva had, leaving Jason and Sonny alone at the docks. Sonny helped Jason over to a bench so that he could just relax and take everything in. After about five minutes Sonny finally spoke up.

"So that's Alonzo Rivera. He seems charming." Sonny tried to make a joke but it wasn't funny for two reasons. One, Jason wasn't in the mood to laugh, and two, Sonny's just not the best joke teller in the world. "So what's the deal with the girl."

"I don't want to talk about it," Jason replied.

"Well, Jason you are going to have to because Rivera seems like he's out for blood and not just mine. If you don't tell me what's going on with you and her I can't keep her out of the crossfire and she's going to end up dead. You know that Jason." Sonny said bluntly, and Jason knew he was right. He had to tell Sonny to keep Eva safe from everyone.

"We were together in Puerto Rico. When I met her I didn't know she was Rivera's sister. And then when I found out it was too late; I was in love with her. Then Rivera found out who I really was and my connection to you. He started to send people after me, so I tried to leave but Eva wanted to come with me, but she didn't know it was her brother's men who were after us. I didn't want to tell her who was coming after us because I didn't want to hurt her, so we ran to St, Theresa," he paused and took a deep breathe, " I thought I could keep her safe as long as she was with me, but when I realized I couldn't I left her a note and took off."

"And she followed you to let you know how much you'd hurt her by leaving." Sonny finished for him, "Which led Rivera here to us."

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some motel in Port Charles

Eva walked into the motel behind Alonzo, she felt so much like crying but she would be too embarrassed if Alonzo saw her tears. She kept picturing all the times that she had spent with Jason. The beaches in Puerto Rico and the villa in St. Theresa, it was there that he said he loved her; that he wanted to be with her forever. It was all a lie, she thought, every bit of it was some stupid lie that he had told her.

"Eva," Alonzo said softly, "He will pay for hurting you. He's going to burn along with Sonny Corinthos."

"What are you going to do?" she asked. Despite how much Jason had hurt her she didn't want to see him dead. She would never forgive herself if she let Alonzo kill him because of her.

"You'll see." he replied with a slight grin on his face. Eva knew what that meant; Alonzo's smirk meant what she dreaded he was going to kill Jason.

"Tell me, Alonzo. What are you going to do to him and Sonny Corinthos?" she repeated. "Alonzo tell me now!"

"Let's just say that nobody hurts a Rivera and gets away with it," Alonzo replied, still keeping that smirk on his face, which Eva didn't like.

"I'm going for a walk," Eva replied quickly, grabbing her bag and running out of the motel room before Alonzo could object to her wandering around Port Charles. She had to warn Jason; despite the fact that she hated him right now she couldn't let him be killed. But now was not the right time to warn him, she'd have to wait or else Alonzo would probably find out. She knew she had some time before she had to talk to Jason, which was good because she knew she wouldn't be able to talk to him just yet.


	4. The Loft

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to GH, ABC, etc

Chapter 4

The warehouse (about a week after what happened at the docks)

Jason had immediately begun to work in the warehouse again since last week, ha had to keep his mind on something other than Eva, he though working would be the best solution. He had been working in the warehouse since 6:30 that morning, it was now almost 8 o'clock in the evening and he had worked right through his lunch hour. When his cell phone rang he was almost positive that it would be Sonny or Carly calling to see how he was.

"What?" he answered.

"It's me," Eva replied from the other end of the phone. " Look, don't say my name in case there's some one around that might hear you. I need you to meet me in a loft in the abandoned building on Main Street, okay. Don't ask any questions just come alone."

" Okay." she hung up right after his response. He knew that something must be about to go down for her to call him especially since right now she didn't trust him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Loft

Jason easily snuck into the loft without anyone seeing him. He walk through the building until he reached the loft that was lit up by a very faint light, like someone had lighten a candle just to see. He saw her looking out of the loft window that had been boarded up so that you could only see threw certain places. She looked beautiful in the candlelight, like an angel. Her dark brown curly hair lie neatly around her face and her tan skin looked so soft. God, he loved her, and he wished that she believed it. When she saw him, she didn't get the bright smile that she used to she just remained unhappy looking, and turned back to the window. He would have given anything for her never to be in even one second of pain.

"You wanted to talk," Jason asked quietly. She didn't even turn up from the window to look at him.

"Yes," she answered. "My brother's going to kill you and your friend. I thought you should know." She paused, "Besides I couldn't live with myself if I let you die." She went to walk out of the loft; she had said all that she needed to. What Jason did with the information was his business. As she went to pass him he grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him in the eyes. She wanted to cry when she looked into them; they were the same eyes that she saw when he said he loved her, the same eyes that she looked into when they made love. Those eyes were full of lies, she thought, nothing about them was true.

He pulled her close to him, to the point where he could feel her breathe on him and wrapped his arms around her.

"If you are going to walk away from me after this at least let me hold you once more." He said holding her tightly. She had left her arms slightly bent in mid-air, she hadn't hugged him back, and she didn't even know if she wanted to. 

"Please, Jason," tears began to well up in her eyes, "Don't do this to me. Please." Now she was crying and holding him. He released her for a moment and left one arm around her waist. He used the other hand to wipe away the tears from her checks.

"Please don't cry," he kissed her checks where the tears had fallen, "Please, please don't cry." He gently kissed her lips. Slowly the little tender kisses became full and alive with passion. He wanted her and he could tell that she wanted him just as much.

Eva knew that she couldn't give to him, especially since she wasn't even sure if he loved her at all. It felt so right for her to be in his arms and kissing him. She broke it off.

"I can't," she whispered. " I can't make love to you if I can't trust you."

"But you can, Eva," Jason answered. "Eva you know you can trust me. You have to believe me when I tell you that I never lied to you about how much I love you. Believe me, Eva. I love you more than anything in this world."

"Tell me that you mean that, that it's true and I'll believe you; just look into my eyes and tell me that."

"It's true," he replied. "I swear to you that I never lied about loving you."

"I believe you," she began to kiss him again. "I want you so much, Jason." 

He understand her ache for him, it was what he felt for her every time he wasn't near her. Her skin felt so soft against him, and her touch made him feel weak in the knees. She lightly brushed his hair out of his face before kissing his lips yet again. She peeled back his shirt revealing his muscular body, that she thought was perfect. She ran her hands over his stomach before looking him dead in the eyes. "Make love to me, Jason."

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her. He didn't want to do anything if she couldn't completely trust him.

As he had done to her before she read his thoughts, " I completely trust you, Jason Morgan." And on the floor of the loft on some old blankets Jason Morgan did as he was asked and made love to the woman that he loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Loft (hours later)

Jason laid there flat on his back and Eva rested her head on his shoulder. He was rather content at the moment; he had everything he wanted in that loft with him. His hand gently stroke her exposed back, this was his prefect moment, the one time that he was ever just happy, nothing else but happy.

"Jason?" Eva asked, "What do we do now?"

He hadn't a response for her; he didn't know what to do next. They were back where they started in St. Theresa. But this time they couldn't run, he knew that much. Running didn't help before and it would have helped them now. Jason remained silent for quite sometime. He didn't want to give Eva an answer of 'I don't know'. He wanted to tell her that everything would be great and that no one would get hurt, especially her ever again even though he knew that was a lie.

"Let's not talk about what happens next. Just let me hold you. What ever happens I never want to forget this moment." He kissed the top of her head, which she lifted and pushed herself up to his mouth and kissed. He placed his other hand underneath and chin and began kissing her back. "You're beautiful, you know that."

"Morgan!" It was Alonzo's voice that came from the doorway. Jason quickly pulled his pants on and Eva wrapped herself in the blanket. "I though I told you to stay away from my sister."

"Alonzo, leave!" Eva yelled at him. "Get out of here."

  
"No, I'm not going to let him hurt anyone in our family anymore." Alonzo pulled out a small handgun. "I gave you a warning Morgan and you kept going after my sister."

"No, don't!" Eva yelled getting Alonzo's attention. " I called him here. Don't hurt him." She stood up and stepped between Jason and Alonzo. "I warned him about what you were going to do! I'm not going to let you hurt him, Alonzo. I love him!"

Jason stepped up to stand her side; he wasn't going to let her fight her brother alone. Alonzo temper began to flare, he was ready to do something crazy and Eva could see it, she saw Alonzo raise the gun. First she looked at Jason and then back at Alonzo. She knew what as about to happen, Alonzo squeezed the trigger.

"No!" she screamed, "Jason, please talk to me! Please!"

Jason Morgan laid on the floor of the loft bleeding from a bullet wound on the right side of his chest. Eva scrabbled around the floor looking for her purse when Alonzo lifted her up by her arm and said, "We're leaving."

"No! I won't! I'm never leaving him!" she tried pulling her arm out of Alonzo's grip but he wouldn't let her go. "Please Alonzo," she was now begging him to let her at least call an ambulance for Jason, but Alonzo just dragged her out of the building kicking and screaming into a car that was waiting outside. He threw her into the car, but she continued to fight her way to try and get out, but it was futile. She knew that she had to call someone to get Jason help. The car had stopped at a stoplight and there she saw across the street she saw the General Hospital. Before the car began to move again she quickly thrust the door open and ran straight for the hospital. All she had to do was get around people and Alonzo wouldn't be able to touch her and she could get help for Jason. 

Inside the hospital a tall man stood at the nurses' station, he was the first to see Eva enter the hospital in a blanket. He walked straight to her. 

"Miss," he said, "I'm Doctor Alan Quartermaine, can I help you?"

"Oh, thank God," she began to tell him, " My boyfriend and I were in the abandoned building on Main Street and someone shot him, please you have to help him."

Alan walked quickly over to the phone and sent an ambulance straight down to get the man.

"When and where did he get shot?" Alan asked.

" About 5 minutes ago and in the chest." Eva began to shake just thinking about Jason laying there with a hole in his chest dying.

"Okay Miss, what's his name?"

"Jason," she answered, "Jason Morgan."

Alan's heart sank; his son was on his way to the hospital. He stared blankly for several moments. His son was on his way in because of a gunshot wound to the chest. Alan knew that his chance probably were not that great of surviving, he'd seen chest wounds before, and for all he knew Jason was dead all ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jason had reached the hospital he was in critical condition but he was still alive. Eva stood outside the window watching the doctors, which included Alan and Monica, work on Jason. She had noticed that a lot of the color had been drained from his face. She hated standing there and not being able to do something to help Jason. He was in that hospital room because of her and she knew it.

Sonny Corinthos ran down the hospital corridor until he saw Eva standing outside of the ICU room. He saw that she was still dressed in a blanket as he walked up to her. Her saw that she was crying, but he needed to know what happened.

"Eva, what happened to him?"

"Alonzo," she answered without looking at him. She kept her eyes focused on Jason.

"Why don't you got get some clothes from one of the nurses and I'll stay with Jason." Sonny told her; he didn't want to push her by asking a million questions. He could be patience for once in his life.

"They gave me clothes," Eva replied pointing to the chair next to her. "I didn't want to leave him. I promised a never would.  


"Look, I'll be here with him. I'll make sure nothing happens to him." Eva took Sonny's advice and walked down the hall to the ladies' room to change into a pair of nurses' scrubs.

While Eva was in the bathroom Alan came out of Jason's room. He had a solemn look on his face, which Sonny knew meant that something was wrong. He prayed that Alan wasn't going to tell him that Jason was going to die.

Alan began to speak slowly, "He's stable right now, but it could easily change. If he throws a clot he could very well die."

"Oh God," Sonny said covering his mouth with his hand. He heard a slight gasp from behind him it was Eva; she had heard Alan say that Jason might die.

"Can I see him?" she asked Alan, who already didn't like this young woman. Not that he even knew her, he hadn't spoken to Jason since the last time he'd left town. Alan knew that Eva ha something to do with Jason getting shot, but he didn't know what.

"Yeah but make it quick." Alan replied.

Eva walked into Jason's room, where he laid very still. She couldn't keep herself fro crying. If he had never met her then he wouldn't be in this bed right now. She wished that she could trade places with him. All he ever did was love her and if she had trusted that enough then he wouldn't have been in that bed.

"Oh, Jason," she sat in a chair right beside him and kissed his forehead, "I'm so sorry."


	5. What comes next

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to GH, ABC, etc

Chapter 5

The Hospital (couple days later)

Sonny sat in Jason's hospital room for hours on end hoping that he'd wake up. Carly had come with him that day to see Jason. When she saw him in the bed she cried. This was the practically invincible Jason Morgan. 

"Can I get you some coffee or some food?" Carly asked Sonny. He didn't answer her; he just shook his head meaning 'no, thanks'. 

"Come on Sonny, you have to eat something. What good will you do Jason if you aren't healthy when he wakes up?" Sonny knew she was right. He stood up and followed her out of the hospital room. Eva saw them leave. She had been waiting for days to see Jason but she didn't want to have to tell Sonny what had happened that night. As Sonny and Carly were a ways down the hall Eva snuck into Jason's room and sat by his bedside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The motel room

Alonzo had about five men in the room and he was barking orders at them. "Here's how it's going to go. Sam, you and Frank are going to Morgan's room and finish the job. If Eva's there you bring her to me. Tomas, George, and Rick, you three take out Corinthos. By night I want Morgan and Corinthos dead, do you understand me" 

They all nodded.

"Good. Now go." Alonzo was going to have revenge on Morgan and Corinthos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hospital

Sam and Frank stood outside Jason's room. Sonny and Carly still hadn't come back and Eva was sitting in his room. It was almost too easy for Sam and Frank to grab her and kill Jason. Sam and Frank walked in, and Frank had his gun flashing. 

"I'm sorry there's only family allowed in this room," Alan said standing in the doorway. 

Eva, who had seen Frank's gun quickly replied, "We were just leaving."

Frank and Sam left the room first and Eva followed them. They walked away from Jason's room to the elevators. "Alright. Take me to Alonzo. I know that's why you're here."

The three of them exited the hospital only to pass Tomas, George, and Rick on the way out, all three whom Eva had recognized. She knew where they were going so she turned to Sam, "Tell them to come with us. Don't let them go after Sonny, not yet."

Sam scoffed at her and pulled her out of the hospital and pushed her into a car outside the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The motel

"Well if it isn't my sister," Alonzo said, " I'm glad that you decided to come."

"What do you want, Alonzo?" she asked with a defiant tone. "I have to get back to Jason."

"Stop worrying about Jason and start worrying about yourself," Alonzo turned on her and slammed her up against the motel room wall. " You think that you can betray your family, your blood and not expect repercussions. Well, sister, you're dumber than I thought."

"Alonzo, stop you're hurting me." 

"Really?" he placed more pressure on her arms, so that she could feel them bruising and slammed her head against the wall once more. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you again?" He left her go and slid to the floor. He smiled at the sight of her holding her arms from pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hospital

Sonny and Carly had gone back up to Jason's room to see Alan sitting there. "Is anything wrong, Alan?" Carly asked him.

"No, Jason's fine, but it doesn't help to have a bunch of people coming in and out of Jason's room. While you were gone I had to ask that young woman to leave with a few men."

"Eva, you mean," Sonny said. "She was here? Did she say what she was doing here?"

"No," Alan replied, "But she was in a hurry to leave with the two men that were ere with her, and short after they left three more men came in looking for you." 

"Excuse me," Sonny left the hospital room and Carly followed him. Sonny called Benny on his cell phone. "Benny, I want you to find Alonzo Rivera for me, he and I need to have a little talk." When Sonny turned around he saw that Carly had listened in.

"What's going on Sonny?" she asked.

"Nothing." 

"No, Sonny it's something and I want to know what." She was getting impatient with him. "Someone shoots Jason and you know who it was and now I want you to tell me. No one shoots my best friend and gets away with it." 

"He's not going to. I'll be back." Sonny left Carly standing in the middle of the hospital hallway alone before she came up with another question to ask that he wasn't going to answer.

Carly walked back into Jason's room, which Alan had vacated, probably to make his rounds. She took a seat by Jason and held his hand.

"Come on Jason, you've got to get up." Carly was beginning to think that it was almost hopeless, even though she'd never admit that out loud. He was her best friend and she hated to see him lying in some bed because of some girl, who got him hurt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The motel

"Sam, I want you to take my sister home where she belongs. I'll deal with her when Morgan's dead." Alonzo ordered Sam to take her away.

"No!" she kept screaming as Sam picked her up. He was much stronger than she was, but she fought back so hard that Frank had to help him. "No! I won't let you hurt him! Alonzo! Do you hear me! I won't let you!" Sam shoved into the car and they headed for Alonzo's private jet, that was getting warmed up on the run as they drove.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Coffee warehouse

"Yeah, Benny," Sonny spoke into the telephone. "You've found him. Where?" Benny told him that he could find Rivera at a small motel on the outskirts of Port Charles. When Sonny hung up the phone he had a semi-smile on his face. "You're mine." was all he said as he grabbed his coat and head for Alonzo's hotel room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Plane

Eva sat between Sam and Frank, who had placed her there to be sure that they wouldn't lose her again, not to mention Alonzo would have them killed if they did. Eva was strapped into her seat so tight that she could barely breathe, but she knew that they would never loosen the belts for her after everything that she did to escape before. 'This was it,' she thought, Alonzo would never allow her to come back to see Jason and even if he let her out of Puerto Rico she'd never see Jason alive. It was over now. Fighting back would have gotten her nowhere, Jason was as good as dead and she'd never get to see him ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hospital

Carly still remained at Jason's side waiting for him to make some sort of moment. She had been there for at least several hours; Leticia was with Michael and Michelle so she didn't worry about them too much. AS she was thinking she felt Jason's hand move in hers. 

"Jason?" she looked at him and slowly his eyed began to open. "Jason, thank God. Nurse! Alan!" she screamed and Bobbie came running inside with Alan.

"Carly what is it?" Bobbie asked.

"It's Jason, I think he's waking up. He squeezed my hand and his eyes are moving. When Alan went over to him to take a look Jason's eyes were fully open and he was looking around.

"Jason, do you know where you are?" Alan asked him.

"At GH,' he replied quickly, "Where is she?" 

"Who?" Alan asked, knowing he probably meant the young woman that had came to the to tell them that Jason had been shot.

"Eva. Carly, where is she?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since you were brought here." Carly answered.

" Then call Sonny for me, I have to find her before Alonzo gets her."

"Jase," Carly began, "You've been out for a few days and she hasn't come to see you, I don't think that she's going to come and see you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Plane

The plane was going to be landing in Puerto Rico any moment now. Eva knew that once they landed that she lost her battle to keep Jason safe from Alonzo, that he had won and Jason would be dead just because he got in the way of Alonzo's vendetta against Sonny Corinthos.

"Come on," Sam grabbed her arm right where Alonzo had bruised it sending a sharp pain up it. He and Frank took her off the plane and back to her brother's house that was on the beach. She usually would have loved to be on the beach, but not with out Jason, and now she'd never get to spend time on the beach with him ever again. It was her worst nightmare, never getting to see or talk to or make love to Jason ever again, and now it was true. She cried to herself for hours, she was heartbroken and Jason was probably going to be dead soon. Everything had fallen apart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hospital

"She wouldn't just leave, Carly, I know her." Jason got up from the bed, causing Carly and Alan to rush over to help him up.

"Jason, you have to stay in bed," Alan ordered.

"Alan, let me go. You won't want to know what comes next." Jason stared Alan down and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. Carly gave Alan a sympathetic look and when Jason came out of the bathroom fully clothed they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The motel

Alonzo sat at the edge of the bed thinking about what he was going to do to Corinthos once he got his hands on him. Just the thought of how badly Sonny would pay made him smile, and it was all going to happen tonight. Alonzo had fed Benny that information on where Sonny could find him and the second Sonny walked through the door he was Alonzo's Now all he had to was wait. And sure enough there came a knocking on the door; it was Sonny, and now it was show time. 

Alonzo opened the door and the second he did Sonny grabbed him by the neck and pushed him up against the opposite wall from the door. Sonny was fuming with rage now that he was standing face to face with Alonzo, the man that tried to kill his best friend.

"So, you want me?" Sonny voiced echoed with rage, "Here I am."

"Exactly," the sound of a gun cocking came from behind Sonny's ear. "I think it would do you well Mr. Corinthos to let go of me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The motel( a little later)

Rick and George tied Sonny up in a car, while Alonzo sat on the bed cleaning his gun. "You know, Sonny, I can call you Sonny right? Good. You know, I've been thinking Jason has always been your best friend, right? Right. Now I would hate to kill you without letting you say good-bye to him. So, I was thinking that since Jason should be on his way down to Puerto Rico soon to find my sister why don't we just go down there and have a great big welcoming home party for him. Since it was his home for a year or so."

Sonny had his month taped so he couldn't answer Alonzo, not that anything he said would have made some sort of difference. Alonzo had hi whole plan figured out, now all Sonny had to do was to find some way to stop, but seeing as he was tied in a chair he wasn't in much of a position to stop it.


	6. No Mercy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to GH, ABC, etc

Chapter 6

The Penthouse

Jason and Carly entered the penthouse to see a small not that had been stuffed underneath the door. Jason picked it up, with some help from Carly since he was still week.

"I'll be seeing you in Puerto Rico. Alonzo. P.S. Eva's having a great time and so is Sonny." Jason read the note aloud to Carly before he crumpled it in his fist. Jason knew he had to go down there. He was going to get them both back at whatever the cost. He walked over to Sonny's phone and called Benny; he told him to get the jet ready, that they were going to Puerto Rico now. Now it was Jason's turn, and Alonzo was getting exactly what he deserved, no mercy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Puerto Rico

Alonzo had taken Sonny back to Puerto Rico and locked him in a small room in his villa. He posted guards outside of it to keep Eva from going in the room. Not that he needed to Eva never left her room. Three times a day Alonzo had the housekeeper bring her meals, so that she wouldn't starve herself, not that it mattered, what little she did it was barely enough to survive, but she didn't have much of an appetite. Alonzo didn't care much that she was starving herself, she was going to die soon anyway, he had to kill her. He refused to be seen as weak, which meant that Eva had to die. He wasn't going to show any weaknesses, not even for family. That was Sonny's mistake and Alonzo would be damned if he made the same.

"Morning, Mr. Corinthos," Alonzo replied, "I trust you slept well." He looked at Sonny, who was badly bruised, had a black eyes, and probably a few broken ribs. Sam, Frank, and Rick had "ruffed" him up the night before on Alonzo's orders. Alonzo opened the curtains and a stream of sunlight poured in, which made Sonny's good eye flinch. Alonzo smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Plane

"Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Corinthos, we are going to be landing as soon as we have clearance from the tower," the pilot told Jason and Carly through the plane's intercom. 

"Good," Jason said to himself.

"We're going to get them back, Jase," Carly placed her hand on his shoulder, "Once we do, we are never going to have to worry about Rivera ever again."

It was nice to hear Carly reassure him that everything was going to be perfect, but Jason knew that everything was far from perfect and the perfection was rarely ever achieved. But still it was nice to hear a little optimism, even if he knew Carly was only saying to get him to feel better. The plane began to dive downward for its landing and Carly and Jason couldn't wait to get off. The second the plane touched the ground Jason and Carly were exiting it and headed for the villa on the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Villa (in Puerto Rico)

It had been days since Eva had seen sunlight, not that she felt like going and laying on the beach. She remembered that day that she and Jason had been out there walking when it began to rain heavily; Puerto Rico had many heavy showers in the rainy season

::::::Flashback::::::

"Come on," Eva dragged Jason into in old shake that had been abandoned for over three years. When they got inside they were both completely covered in rain water. Jason pushed Eva's dripping wet dark hair, that clung to her face, out of the way before kissing her. "Well, Mr. Morgan, I believe that deserves to be instant replayed, as the saying goes."

Jason kissed her again and again. "You're beautiful," Jason replied, while kissing her forehead.

Eva giggled rather girlishly, "No, I'm not."

"You are to me," he looked into her big brown eyes. Eva would never forget that moment as long as she lived. And then he said it, "I love you, Eva Rivera."

:::::End of Flashback::::::

She wished she could get that moment back, when things seemed so much simpler and she had Jason in her arms, for what they promised to be forever. But, forever had just ended and she could dwell on that moment, because if she did there would be less than the little chance she had of moving on permanently.

"Your brother wants you," George burst into her bedroom and took her by the arm dragging her into the villa's front room.

"What do you want, I haven't the time for you!" she exclaimed.

"Make time!" Alonzo yelled loudly, which made Eva flinch and jump back a step. 

"You wanted me here so here I am Rivera! Let's get on with it," a voice Eva knew better than her own came from behind her, slowly she turned around and there he was. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was alive and standing in front of her.

"Jason!" Eva screamed and ran towards him. She didn't see Alonzo gesture for George to hold her back. "No, let go of me or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" Alonzo questioned as he walked towards Jason, who stared right through him. "Well, if it isn't my sister's lover and Sonny's wife. Sonny and I have gotten to know one other quite well since we left Port Charles." Carly lunged at him, but Jason stopped her from making contact. Alonzo smiled.

"Where is he?" Carly demanded. Alonzo looked back at Frank and Sam, who dragged Sonny in and let him slump on the floor. Carly ran to him, which Alonzo allowed, but Jason just stood where he was and stared at Alonzo.

"I'm going to tell you this once and that's it, let Sonny and Eva go." Jason stilled just stared at Alonzo, who was now also completely focused.

"And what are you going to do, big man, because from where I'm standing I'm the one with all the cards." Alonzo showed his famous smirk, which made Jason see red, so to speak. "Take him to the back room, give him the came treatment as Mr. Corinthos here received."

"No!" Eva screamed and wrestled with George. He finally let go when she managed to kick him in the groin and run over to Jason. "No! I won't let you hurt him!"

Alonzo backhanded her, right in front of Jason, who in turn punched Alonzo across the jaw. "You don't ever hit a woman." Alonzo waved off his men before they went to hold Jason. Slowly, but still keeping his eyes on Alonzo, he helped Eva up from the ground. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said rubbing her cheek, which had a huge red hand print on it.

"Well, now that we had this touching reunion between all of us, get them!" Alonzo waved his men to grab all of them. He had twice as many as he had before in Port Charles, now holding all of them. Alonzo ordered each of them into a separate room of the villa. Later that day he had each of them moved to somewhere unknown to them. He had each of them blind folded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some Island 

Eva was escorted into a room where her blind fold was removed. The only she knew about where she was is that it took a motorboat for her to get there, which meant that she could be on any number of the small islands surrounding Puerto Rico. She assumed that Alonzo had probably placed each of them on some separate island and that he would island hop leaving one body behind in each place, and her guess was that his first stop was probably where ever Jason was. Slowly her blindfold was peeled off of her head, allowing her to see her surroundings. She was in a small beaten down old hut, that must have been on the beach because she could hear the water crashing against rocks. She saw Sonny and Carly, both unconscious in the same room. The person, who had stripped her of her blind fold came to stand in front of her, it was Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Morgan?" Alonzo asked hold a knife in his hand. "I sincerely hope that you don't think your going to escape death this time." He paused, "And once I'm through here it's on to Sonny and Carly, and then the woman of the day, my wonderful sister."

Jason fought in his chair. "I swear you lay one finger on anyone of them and I'll come back from the grave to kill!"

Alonzo didn't find Jason's threats amusing. He took the knife and slashed Jason's cheek. "Kill him." He ordered George and Frank, and as he walked out of the room to hear some screams of pain. He smiled. "And now to St. Theresa."


	7. Welcome Home Presents

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to GH, ABC, etc

Chapter 7

Alonzo got on a boat and headed for St. Theresa, where he had put Eva, Sonny, and Carly. He had a joyous smile on his face the entire way there, now that   
Jason was dead nothing could go wrong. He would finally get his revenge on Sonny, it couldn't be more perfect.

St. Theresa was a beautiful island that was practically deserted. Alonzo could see why Eva had loved it, it was kind of fitting that this as where she would die, Alonzo thought. He reached the old hut that his three captives were locked up. When he went inside he saw that Sonny, Carly, and Eva were tied to a chair with their blindfolds removed as he'd ordered.

"Good, I'm glad to see that everyone's comfortable." Alonzo paced behind all of them before stepping in front of them. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, well actually I find it to be good news, but none the less, our deeply loved Jason Morgan has departed our earthly plane for a greater existence." Alonzo said with a cheery smile on his face.

"No!" Eva and Carly screamed.

"Did killing Jason make you happy, you sick bastard!" Sonny yelled at Alonzo, "When I get through with you you're going to wish you never heard the name Corinthos!"

"Sam, shoot them."

"Wait!" Eva yelled. "I want you to do it. You took Jason's life, now take mine!" Alonzo stood there and stared at his sister showing no amount of fear he picked up the gun from Sam's hand and aimed, but did nothing. "Do it!" tears streamed down Eva's face as Sonny and Carly watched her shocked. "Come on, Alonzo! You took Jason's life, now take mine! TAKE IT! TAKE MINE! KILL ME! "

A shot fired from a gun and pierced the flesh of it's intended target, who slumped over dead. Eva sat in her chair breathing heavily as her brother lay dead in front of her. She looked up from Alonzo's body and there stood Jason. "Jason?" Eva whispered not believing that she was really seeing him, but that she must have been dead to having been seeing Jason.

"Jason!" Carly screamed. Jason limped over to all of them, they could see that he had obviously gotten hurt at some point. Sam had run out the back when he saw Jason shoot Alonzo threw the heart. He untied Carly and Sonny and then Eva, who jumped into his arms, but stepped back when she saw him winch in pain. The four of then hurried to the boat Jason had stolen to get to St. Theresa.

"How did you know where we were?" Eva asked as she and Jason sat together on the back of the boat, while Sonny drove it.

"Your brother was never very bright." Jason smiled at her and kissed her fore head.

Eva laid on his chest, "I thought he'd killed you. I wanted to die, I wanted him to kill me, like he had you." Jason looked at her as she continued, " I told him to do it. I was sure that he had pulled the trigger of the gun that killed you and I wasn't going to settle for any less. I know it sounds stupid, but…" she never finished. Jason held her tightly.

"No matter what happens to me, I want you to promise that you won't ever do what you did today. Never ever be willing to die because of me. I could never stand it if I knew that you were dead because of me. Now promise me that." He said, so she did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Port Charles

Sonny, Carly, Jason and Eva all were giving clean bills of health by Alan and Bobbie at General Hospital. They were all so glad to finally back in Port Charles. Sonny gave Jason and Eva PH3, which was next door to Sonny's. Sonny and Carly had gone home to see Michael and Michelle, while Jason ad Eva went inside their new home.

"This is home." Jason said as they walked inside. It was very plainly furnished, everything was in rather neutral colors, except for one neatly wrapped bright purple box on the coffee table. It was the first thing Eva saw.

"What's this?" She picked it up off the table and showed it to Jason.

"I don't know open it." Jason smiled at her.

"Please tell me it's not a gift. I can't believe you." she laughed at little at Jason for getting her something, considering they hadn't even been in Port Charles for longer that two days. Eva took the top of the purple box and inside was a small little black box that was velvety feeling. "wow," she whispered. Jason walked up to her and took the velvety black box from her. He bent down on his knee and popped the box open, revealing a small diamond ring. It was very dainty and not gaudy, which was good because Jason knew how much Eva hated big, stupid flashing rings that shouted, "I'm getting married, haha!"

"Eva, I know that it seems kind of sudden to do this right after we get home from almost being killed, but I love you and I want to be with you always. So, I'm going ask you a question and it's okay if you think you're not ready, but I going to ask you anyhow. Will you marry me, Eva?"

Eva bent down next to him on the floor. She looked at him for a long time, and saw that he was really nervous about what her answer would be, even though she knew that there was only one response to give him. "Yes. Yes, Jason Morgan, I'll be your wife, I'll marry you."

He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around, before the two of them fell on the couch. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her lips and her cheeks and her neck and her lips again. "You have no idea how happy I am that you said yes," Jason added between kisses.

"When did you find time to get me this beautiful diamond?" Eva said looking at her ring finger, which was no longer naked but dressed with a diamond.

"Would you believe I've had it for like four months." he smiled at her. She pulled him forward and kissed him again and again. Then they christened their new home.


	8. Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to GH, ABC, etc

Chapter 8

The Queen of Angels (about 5 months later)

Carly and Eva were in the back room of the church, where Carly's funeral was once almost held. Eva was dressed in a strapless white gown that gathered itself in the back, and Carly, who was her maid-of-honor, was in a lavender gown, which looked great on her, even though she was three months pregnant and showing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Queen of Angels

Jason and Sonny were greeting the guest, who were beginning to arrive. The guest list included the Quartermaine's; including AJ, whom Jason had uninvited personally but that obviously didn't work; Emily, who had come back for Jason's wedding; Zander, the Spencers, Bobbie, among the rest. Sonny, Jason's best man, noticed Jason developing a little bit of a nervous look to his facial expression.

"Hey, man, relax. Trust me, this'll be one of the best days of your life." Sonny smiled at him.

Jason and Sonny walked up to the front of the church and the priest announced to everyone to take their seats, which they did. A bit of light music played as Carly walked down the aisle smiling. She took her place at the side of the alter and everyone turned to see Eva, who began her wedding march down the aisle. It seemed to take her forever to reach Jason, or at least that was what he thought. But when she did, he smiled as much as he'd ever smiled at anyone before. 

The priest began his speech and everyone listened intently. When they reached the vows the priest announced that Jason and Eva had their own vows to say to one another. Jason went first.

"You know that I've never been very good with being extremely emotional, but I do love you. And we went to hell and back for each other, and I can't think of anyone more that I would rather spend my life with. Eva, you are my match, we are perfect for one another, and I'm glad that I got to have you in my life. For better, for worse always, I promise that I will never let you go, I love more that I love my own life. I just want you to know that I'm yours and I always will be."

Eva, who was now in tears , began to talk. "Jason Morgan, I am honored to be here with you. I can't tell you how happy you make me. I don't even think that there's a word for it. And just knowing that we went through so much and here we are. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you and I know that I never will. You make me feel that I can do anything, as long as you're with me, and I'm as much yours as you are mine. Jason Morgan, I love you so much that I can't even remember not being in love with you. I'm so glad that we made it here."

The priest continued on with the ceremony and Jason and Eva exchanged rings and the priest concluded the ceremony, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jason placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her with a smile on his face. 


	9. The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to GH, ABC, etc

Chapter 9

Author's note: I forgot to mention that AJ never married Courtney. She doesn't really exist in my story.

The PC Grille

The wedding reception was beautiful and everyone was having a great time, especially Eva and Jason. Sonny began to tap his champagne glass lightly to announce that he was about to begin the toast. Everyone quickly quieted down.

"Okay, now I'm not very good at this, but I'll try."

"Oh, please Corinthos you just like to hear yourself talk," Luke yelled jokingly, which made everyone laugh, including Sonny.

"Anyway, like I was saying. Jason, you're my best friend, and I'm really glad to see you happy. And even though I wasn't sure Eva was the right girl for you at first; I see how happy she makes you now. So, to Jason and Eva." All the guest raised their glasses in the toast to Jason and Eva. During the toast no one had noticed AJ slip out of the room with a glass of champagne, which he downed, before hearing his cell phone ring. 

"Hello?" AJ replied.

The voice was distorted on the other end. "Mr. Quartermaine I have a proposition for you about getting revenge on your brother and Mr. Corinthos."

" I'm listening," AJ answered.

"Meet me at Pier 57 and I'll explain everything, come alone." The voice on the other end hung up. AJ putt his phone in his pocket and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pier 57

AJ arrived at the pier to find a tall man dressed in all black waiting for him. Aj walked up to him, even though he was quite a bit frightened of him it was important to hear what he had to say. 

"Mr. Quartermaine, I'm glad to see you've decided to hear my proposal," the man said.

"Who are you?" AJ asked.

"Someone of consequence. Now to business. You want your son and to get back at Jason and Sonny for taking him and I want them dead. I believe that we can help one other quite a bit." the man smiled.

"What do you want me to do?" AJ said curiously.

"Help me to kill them. You have the money I need and I have the means to get your son back for you. So, do we have a deal." the man in black extended his hand to seal the deal with AJ and AJ took it. The man left AJ alone on the docks. 'Now, it's my turn Corinthos,' AJ thought, 'You are finally going to get what you deserve for taking my son away from me.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PH3 (Jason's)

Jason carried his new bride into the penthouse and put her down on their couch. She kissed him and said, "This has been the best day in the history of the world."

He laughed, but she was right, or at least he agreed with her. She looked so beautiful in her dress; she was perfect to him. And she thought the same of him, that he was perfect. "So, Mrs. Morgan," he liked the sound of that, "Why don't you go upstairs and I'll meet you there." 

"Alright, but don't you dare take too long. You know how impatient I am." she giggled slightly, then kissed him and went upstairs. Jason went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses when the phone rang. He groaned in frustration and picked it up.

"What?" he said impatiently.

"Mr. Morgan, I just called to congratulate you on your marriage, I hope you don't make plans to leave your wife." whoever it was hung up after that. 'What was that suppose to mean,' Jason thought. He choose to forget about it, he would talk to Sonny in the morning and then they'd take actions, but tonight was not for business, it was for pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upstairs

Jason walked into the bedroom; "I have the champagne." he said softly looking at his wife in small white lingerie, before whispering, "wow."

"I take it you like it," she smiled walking towards him and taking the champagne and glasses from him. She placed them on the dresser, "I'm not in the mood for any more champagne; I want something better."

"And what's that?" Jason asked, knowing the answer. 

"You." She grabbed the collar of his tux and pulled him into a passionate kiss that Jason couldn't help but return. The kiss deepened, if that was even possible. Jason loved her, in a different way than he loved Robin, or Elizabeth, or any other women he'd been with. She was the first girl he'd every truly and wholly loved with every fiber of his being, and she felt the same way. Their life together was perfect, in fact it was going to be the marriage that all marriages would be based upon. The life he was about to start with Eva was something no one could destroy. Alonzo had tried and failed, and he was a worthy adversary, but that was enough thinking for tonight. All Jason wanted tonight was to feel his wife in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Quartermaine Mansion

AJ walked into the den with a giant smile on his face. "What's that about?" Emily, who was sitting on the couch because her back still ached sometimes, asked.

"What's what about?" AJ asked his younger sister.

"Your smile. I surprised to see you so happy on Jason's wedding day." Emily added, "Is there something going on or something."

"What? Does me smiling every once in a while seem odd?"

"No, not usually. But on Jason's wedding day; yes, definitely." Emily shifted her weight on the couch and stood up, slowly. She walked close to AJ and smelled him. "You haven't been drinking, have you?"

"What! I can't believe you, Emily. I would never touch that stuff, not anymore." AJ lied. Of course, he'd been drinking. It wasn't much just something to calm him at Jason's wedding. It wasn't like anyone had seen him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny's Penthouse.

Both Michelle and Michael had gone to bed and Carly and Sonny were sitting comfortably in one another's arms. "It was a beautiful wedding." Carly stated abruptly.

"Yeah," Sonny said, "I'm just glad to see Jason happy."

"Me, too," she stroked his arm gently and then continued, "I never thought I see the day Jason settled…" she stopped and reached for Sonny's hand. She took it and placed it on her stomach, "Can you feel that?"

He let his hand sit there for a minute and he felt the light tapping from inside Carly's stomach. "Is that the baby?"

"Yes," she looked down at her stomach, "Hey, little one. Can't wait to get out of there, huh? Well, we can't wait either. You are going to have the best daddy in the world, you know that." She looked at Sonny and smiled.

"You listen to me, kid, your mom and I are going to take good care of you. But just a warning don't wake your mother before ten; it makes her cranky." Carly punched Sonny in the arm, which made him laugh.

"Alright, you and your dad aren't going to talk anymore. And you can wake me up anytime you want." Carly leaned back in Sonny's arms and closed her eyes. Within five seconds the telephone ringing interrupted their perfect night at home. Sonny ran to get it quickly, so it wouldn't wake the kids.

"What?" Sonny listened to the person on the other end before gently setting the phone down.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"It's business. I'll be back. Why don't you get the kids and go to the brownstone with Bobbie, that way you won't be here alone." Sonny reached for his coat and went to the door, but Carly stopped him.

"Okay, and I'm not going to ask you where you're going or anything, but just be careful, please." He kissed his wife and ran out the door. He stopped at Jason's penthouse for a moment, debating whether or not he should knock on the door or let them be. It was business and it did concern Jason, but it was his wedding night. Sonny passed the door and got on to the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason's penthouse

Jason laid in bed next to his wife, who was sleeping safely in his arms. He couldn't stop thinking about the phone call he'd received earlier that night. Who was it on the phone? He held Eva tighter; he'd never make his wife a widow. Not if he could help it. The phone rang causing Jason's sleeping wife to wake up.

"Morgan."

"Jason, it's AJ. Look, I know it's a bad time but I need you to get to the house. Grandmother needs to see you" AJ replied.

"I'll be right there." Jason got up out of bed and began to get dressed.

"What's wrong, Jase?" Eva asked.

"Lila is asking for me. I won't be long." Eva grabbed her bathrobe and threw it on as Jason ran down the stairs to leave.

"Hurry back. I'm getting my second wind." She gave him a quick kiss and then he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny's warehouse

"All right, Benny, I'm here. What's going on?" Sonny asked.

"What do you mean, Mr. Corinthos?" Benny had a puzzling look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason's Penthouse

Eva sat on the couch and waited for her new husband to return on their wedding night. She knew that they stayed in town incase Jason had business, but at this moment she really wished that they had planed a honeymoon out of town. A knock came from the door. Eva jumped up of the couch. 

"Jason, did you forget your keys?" Eva swung the door open and a white cloth came flying at her. Eva fought for the first moment knocking over a lamp near the door, but within ten seconds she was knocked unconscious and dragged out of her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Q's

"AJ," Jason walked over to him, "Where's Grandmother?

"She got tired and went to bed. She asked Reginald to call you just before she went up. I guess he missed you." AJ replied nonchalantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Penthouses

Jason walked out of the elevator. When he reached his penthouse the door was wide open. He knew that Eva never would have left it open. He walked in and checked the apartment to see if there were any signs of struggle; there was only a lamp near the door knocked over. Jason heard someone step off the elevator, so he left the apartment. It was Sonny.

"Jase, what are you doing out here?" Sonny asked. He was curious at why Jason would even think of leaving his wife alone on their wedding night. Sonny knew he wouldn't have left Carly on any of their wedding nights for anything, including a nuclear war.

"Eva's gone." Jason said bluntly.

"What do you mean? She left you?" Sonny was confused.

"No, someone took her." Jason showed Sonny the lamp and told him about the phone calls from the mystery man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Log Cabin (far away from Port Charles)

"Perfect. Now Morgan and Corinthos will be so busy trying to figure out what's going on I can put my plan into motion.


	10. Cassadine Heir

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to GH, ABC, etc

Chapter 10

Log Cabin

The woman still stood looking around the less than adequate cabin, according to her taste, then she spoke again, "Bring her in back and sedate her. We don't want her to wake too early." 

The man did as he was instructed. Helena continued, "You can stop sulking in the shadows and come out."

"That's a very good trick," he replied.

"I take it you have a proposition for me, Mr. Faison. And I'm quite interested in hearing it," Helena smirked. "Especially if it involves paying a visit to my favorite Spencer. What did you have in mind, my dear Mr. Faison?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Penthouses

"What do you mean, Jase? Who'd want to take your wife?" Sonny asked.

"I got a call telling me not to leave her." Jason replied walking into his penthouse and looking around. "Then A.J. called me telling me Lila wanted to see me, but when I got to the mansion Lila had gone to bed and AJ said Reginald forgot to phone and tell me mot to come."

"So, you think AJ did this?" Sonny looked around the penthouse, which was quiet.

"No, he's to much of a coward for that. Someone must have put him up to calling me to get me out of the penthouse." Jason thought a minute. "Where's Johnny?"

"Johnny was at the pier doing some work for me. I didn't bother keeping him here because I sent Carly to Bobbie's and I figured that together you and Eva were safe." Sonny walked over to Jason before speaking again, "You think that maybe Roscoe had something to do with this?"

"I'm not sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Log Cabin

Eva was propped up in a chair; to keep her from moving Helena had injected her with a new drug that kept her from being able to use any of her muscles for at least 3 hours. Eva stared blankly at Helena since she had no idea who this woman was. Helena began to speak, which to Eva sounded like a large echo, but she could just make out what she was saying. "Well," Helena began, "We'll have to try something a little different than the ice princess, shan't we."

Helena walked over to a small table in the corner, which was out of Eva's line of vision. When she returned to the area where Eva could see her she was holding a large, brilliant red ruby, which was huge in size. "Shall we begin?" Helena smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Log Cabin (hours later)

The man that had been speaking with Helena entered the cabin again carrying something large wrapped in a sleeping bag. Helena came out of the back room, where she had been working with Eva. "Did you get the girl?"

"Yes, madam," the man said pulling back the sleeping bag so Helena could see the person's face.

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Brownstone

Bobbie woke up to hear Michelle crying loudly downstairs. She got up out of her bed carefully so that way she wouldn't wake up Michael. She walked down stairs and whispered loudly for Carly, but got no response. She picked up Michelle and looked around the brownstone for her daughter. She knew that Carly would never just leave without telling Bobbie, especially that she would never leave Michelle alone.

Bobbie rushed to the phone and dialed, "Sonny. It's Bobbie. Carly's gone! She's not here I found Michelle alone downstairs this morning and I know Carly would never just leave her like that!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Log Cabin.

Helena had set up another workspace to do to Carly what she did to Eva with some modifications. Carly was going to become what she truly should have been her entire life, a Cassadine. But before she went in to see Carly, Cesar Faison came to see her.

" Well, how are our little patients, Mrs. Cassadine?" he asked with a large devilishly evil grin.

"Excellent. In fact Mrs. Morgan is on her way home to her husband and Mikkos's baby girl is about to become to best Cassadine heir since my dear boy, Stavros." Helena smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Quartermaine House

AJ sat in the family area with a smug smile on his face, by now Jason would discover his precious wife gone and then it would be Sonny's turn. Once Sonny got his; AJ could make it seem that he was unfit to keep Michael in the same room with him and Carly, well Carly already had a history of mental illness. AJ's cell phone rang.

"AJ Quartermaine," he answered.

"Mr. Quartermaine," AJ recognized the voice as his partner in crime.

"Did you get the job done?" AJ asked anxiously.

"Mrs. Morgan was already gone when I arrived there. So I want you to listen to me closely, Mr. Quartermaine. You need to get over to the Skyline motel outside of Port Charles right now. If Jason finds you our plan will go up in flames." The two men hung up the phone and AJ ran out of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Skyline Motel

AJ walked into the small dingy motel room; he was disgusted at the smell coming from the room. He shut the door behind him and turned on the lamp nearest to the door. A man stood in the corner of the room; his face covered by a stream of darkness. 

"What happened at Jason's place?" AJ asked, " Why couldn't you grab Eva?"

"Someone got there before us." the man said, "I want you to pretend that when you called him you were so drunk that you can't remember that night. Then I want you to leave the Quartermaine's and stay out of town until I call you on your cell phone, got it?"

"Yeah." then AJ left the motel to go back home.

The man took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "It's me. Yeah I got AJ Quartermaine to agree to our plan. He's setting himself up to take the fall for Mrs. Morgan and Mrs. Corinthos's disappearances.

"Good," Cesar Faison said through his phone. "Mrs. Cassadine will be very pleased." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason's Penthouse

Jason had come after hours of trying to find Carly and his wife with no luck. Sonny was still out looking for them but he was having no luck. Jason had come home to try and get at least a few hours sleep so he could have energy to start searching for Eva and Carly again. He walked up stairs to his bedroom and opened the door. He had been about to turn on his light when he saw the figure in his bed. He reached for his gun and walked slowly toward the person, but they stayed still. He flicked the light switch and the person still stayed stationary. He walked towards them and quickly through back the sheets, which were covering their face. 

"Eva!" he grabbed her up in his arms, which startled her causing her to jump back and look at him in surprise. He stroked her dark hair. "Eva, where were you?"

"What?" she asked, "I haven't left here."

"Yes, you did." Jason said. "I came home and you were gone."

"No. I fell asleep while I was waiting for you. By the way how's Lila, everything's okay, right?"

"Eva, I went to see Lila yesterday night! You've been gone for 24 hours!" 


	11. Where did Eva go?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to ABC and GH except what my characters.

Chap 12

Jason's Penthouse

            Eva looked at Jason's face like he was crazy, but she could see that he wasn't lying. She couldn't think for a moment; she didn't remember leaving the penthouse or their bed for that matter.

            "I couldn't leave without remembering it, Jase. I mean, I didn't move. I know it I didn't… I think."

            "Come on I want you to go to GH with me. I want Monica to check you out." He went and threw a shirt and jeans for Eva on the bed. She just sat their stunned; she knew that Jason wouldn't lie about anything especially not about her being gone, but if she was taken she would remember. Eva put on the clothes, she knew Jason would feel much better if she let Monica exam her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GH

            Jason had explained everything about Carly's disappearance to Eva on the way to the hospital and she couldn't believe it. Monica was in with Eva as Jason called Sonny.

            "Hey, Sonny, it's me. I found Eva."

            "Where was she?" Sonny asked.

            "At home in our bed. She doesn't remember being gone or what happened, she thought she'd been there the whole time. I took her to see Monica, I want to make sure everything's normal. I'll meet you at the penthouse in an hour and we can discuss what to do about Carly."

            "Right."

            Just as Jason hung up his phone Monica came through the curtain where she had been examining Eva. She dragged Jason away from the curtains earshot. "She seems to be fine physical, but there were a few things that I'd like you to know. I found a few very small puncture wounds on the back of Eva's neck."

            "What do you think there from?"

            "They look like injection marks.  I don't think Eva's an addict, because shooting up at the neck would only cause the vertebrae to become numb, and no high would be accomplished. She said her last physical was over a year ago, so there's no reason for her to have any needle marks. I didn't want to alarm her, but there was something else I noticed."

            "What is it, Monica?"

            "She had two yellowing bruises on her upper right arm. They're at least a day old, maybe longer. It's likely because of the position that she would receive them in a fight." 

            "Thanks. Can I see her?" Monica smiled and said of course. Jason walked over and pulled the curtain open and looked to the bed but Eva was gone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Log Cabin

            "Oh, my dear, you and I are going to get to know each other well. I've watched you, dear, you quite ruthless. You have more gusto than my idiot son Stefan, and Alexis, well, for a bastard child, she is more annoying than feasibly possible. But, you… you have proven yourself the true Cassadine."

            Helena paced casually in front of Carly as she fought in her chair. Helena just smiled at her. "Such a fighter; you get that from my dear Mikkos. Dear Caroline, you and your new baby will make a fine addition to the Cassadine's… With a little persuasion, of course."

            Carly's eyes widened. She was a Cassadine. It had been Mikkos that slept with Bobbie. Carly was beginning to feel sick; she was trapped with a psychopath, who wanted her and her baby to be Cassadine heirs. She wished Sonny was with her, in fact she wished anyone knew where she was.

            The door to the cabin creaked open. When Carly looked up she saw Eva standing silent, not even flinching at the fact that Carly was tied to a chair.

            "Ah, Mrs. Morgan, I trust you've done what I've asked."

            "Yes, I purchased the plane tickets to Buenos Aires and a beautiful, pregnant blonde and a short brown haired man, who held on to her roughly, have already boarded and are at 30,000 feet and climbing."

            "Excellent Eva."

            "You traitorous little bitch!" Carly screamed at Eva but she didn't move, like she was a robot. "Look at me! Damn you, you marry my best friend and become part of our family and all you can do is betray us!"

            Helena stood back with a smirk across her lips. "Don't get yourself worked up Caroline. Eva's been a great help to me." Helena walked to a small jewelry chest in the corner of the room and took out the ruby. She walked towards Eva, and Eva completely focused on the stone. "Eva, I want you to go to a roadhouse three miles down East River Road and stay there until Mr. Morgan finds you, the instant you see him you won't remember anything about our latest conversation, do you understand?"

            "Yes." With that Eva was gone.

            "What did you do to her?" Was all Carly could muster up to say.


End file.
